Gundam Wing Outakes
by Ryuu no Tamashii
Summary: Some scenes the Gundam Guys wish you had seen, and some they hope you won't...


GundamWingOuttakes

Heero pulls out his gun and points it at Relena.  
Heero:Omae o korosu Relena.  
Relena:You don't really want to shoot me Heero.  
Heero:Yes I do.  
Relena:But I have cheese!  
Heero blinks doubtfully.  
Heero:Did you come in contact with it?  
Relena:Uh.....yeah.  
Quatre runs in holding a gun.  
Quatre:EVIL CHEESE!  
Quatre shoots Relena a dozen times before stopping, just to make sure she's dead.  
Heero:Hey. That was what I was going to do.  
Heero shoots Quatre, Duo shoots Heero, Wufei shoots Duo, Trowa shoots Wufei.  
Wufei:INJUSTICE!  
Wufei falls over and Trowa looks at the five corpses.  
Trowa: .......Is there a.........take two?  
  
  
  
Heero pulls out a gun.  
Heero:Omae o korosu.  
Relena:Please kill me Heero!  
Heero:Fine.  
Heero accidentally' pulls the trigger. Relena falls to the ground, dead.  
Heero:Um.....was I suppose to do that?  
Quatre and Trowa:No.  
Wufei:JUSTICE!!!!!  
Duo:I love it! Kill her again!  
Heero:Can we replay that scene? I messed up!  
  
  
  
The Gundam Guys are standing together in an alley.  
Heero:Wufei, Relena can't die.  
Wufei blinks and looks down at his sword which is very close to chopping off Relena's head.  
Wufei:Um......what was my line again?  
Heero:INJUSTICE!!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR OWN LINE!  
Duo:Omae o korosu Heero.  
Wufei:We should not fight. Life is too precious.  
Quatre: ............Okay..............  
Trowa:This is SOOOOOOO funny!  
Relena:You guys aren't acting like yourselves.  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa:SHUT-UP!  
Quatre: ..........Shut-up.......  
Wufei:Don't yell at each other. It's not nice.  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa:SHUT-UP!  
Wufei chops off Relena's head and breaks down crying for no apparent reason.  
  
  
  
The Gundam Guys and Relena are outside in the dark of the night.  
Heero:In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you for I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Love and Justice!  
Duo:And I am Sailor Venus!  
Quatre:Sailor Mercury!  
Trowa:Sailor Jupiter!  
Wufei:Sailor Mars!  
Relena looks confused. Sarena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina run towards them.  
Sarena:Omae o korosu!  
Mina:We are gonna kick your......  
Amy:We shouldn't fight. Hate overtakes too many people.  
Lita: .......Right........  
Raye:INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
Relena:Um....people?  
Everyone looks at her.  
Relena:Wrong shows.  
*sweat drops*  
Heero:What am I doing in this........OUTFIT?!?!?!?!?!?  
Mina and Duo:Oopies.....  
Amy and Quatre:Hehe.....my mistake.  
Lita and Trowa: ..........Whatever......  
Raye and Wufei:INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
Sarena:Omae o korosu!  
Sarena shoots Relena and everyone cheers as Relena hits the ground with a dull thump.  
Sarena:Mission complete.  
  
  
  
The Gundam Guys and Relena are playing Telephone.  
Duo:Oh my horse has to go!  
Wufei:What the hell.........  
Duo:PASS IT ON BAKA!!!  
Wufei:Oh my horse has no toes!  
Trowa: ...........Oh my I know ho.  
Quatre:Oh my oh toe rows!  
Relena:Oh May oh toe row so?  
Heero:OMAE O KOROSU!!!!  
Heero shoots Relena. Relena falls over with the questioning look still on her face.  
Duo:That wasn't what I said!  
Heero:Duh. I said it.  
Quatre:Okay....moving on....  
  
  
  
Relena is trying to sing That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain but changed the lyrics. Heero, Duo, and Quatre are with her.  
Relena:That don't impress me much!  
Duo and Quatre:Oh oh oh!  
Relena:You've got a gun but have you got the guts? Now don't get me wrong, yeah, I think your alright. Will you keep me warm in the middle of the night?...........That don't impress me much!  
Heero:Omae o korosu.  
Heero shoots Relena and she dies. Duo and Quatre start laughing. (Note that Relena totally SUCKS at singing so that could be another reason he killed her.)  
  
  
  
Wufei is in a cage. He walks on all fours and snarls. Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Relena stand and watch him. Relena sighs as she clutches Heero's arm lovingly. (Gag! .)  
Relena:Oh Heero! I love my new pet!  
Heero:Good.  
Wufei:Snarl......give me the.........snarl, growl.........bitch.  
Relena:Is he talking?  
Heero:No.  
Duo:Animals can't talk.  
Relena thinks about that for a minute then forgets that anything had happened.  
Relena:Can we let him out of there? He looks so sad in that small cage.  
Heero:Sure.  
Quatre and Trowa walk to the cage and stand on either side of it. Heero and Duo quietly slip away from Relena's side as Quatre opens the door. Wufei jumps out and snarls then sees Relena. Relena, the ding-dong or obese busu baka-sama, smiles and laughs in her annoying way.  
Relena:Come here Wufey!  
Wufei roars something that sounds a lot like injustice' then runs at her. He leaps on her, knocking her to the ground and starts to tear her into little pieces. Her agonized screams soon are replaced by the sound of Wufei eating her. (He's contaminated!) Quatre starts laughing insanely and the other Gundam Guys laugh with him.  
  
  
  
Dorothy is facing Heero. She smiles in her retarded way. (I don't know why, but I do not like Dorothy and enjoy to watch her die. Hehe.)  
Dorothy:I challenge you to a shooting match........now!  
Heero pulls out his gun and shoots her.  
Heero:Mission accepted and mission completed.  
  
  
  
Dorothy runs up to Heero and hugs him.  
Dorothy:Oh Heero!  
Heero: ...........WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Dorothy:Relena is sick today so I took her place.  
Heero:So I have to kill YOU instead?  
Dorothy nods and smiles sweetly, hoping that she looks like Relena. Heero thinks she looks too much like Relena.  
Heero:Omae o korosu!  
He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head then shrugs the body off of him. He blows up the pink limo that passes him a few hours later.  
  
  
  
Duo pulls out a HUGE scythe and starts laughing insanely.  
Quatre:Um......Duo? Are you okay?  
Duo:I AM READY TO KICK SOME ASS!  
Duo runs off the set and Quatre hears some screams as heads and bodies roll/fall/plop into view. Quatre sweat drops.  
  
  
  
Quatre comes out wearing a ballet outfit.  
Trowa: ................  
Duo:QUATRE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Quatre gasps and runs away to change as Duo starts laughing.


End file.
